The Day Tony Head Slapped Gibbs
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony has always wondered what would happen if he ever head slapped Gibbs. When he finally decides to do it, what will Gibbs say and do?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another working day for the NCIS team and they weren't exactly working as they were down at autopsy with Ducky, getting their CPR recertification. Tony was down there first with Abby, McGee and Ziva close behind him. Gibbs hadn't shown up yet and they all thought that he wouldn't show up as it was Gibbs. Tony was waiting for Palmer to finish getting his recertification and as he waited he leaned over to McGee.

"Do you know where Gibbs is?" Tony asked quietly.

McGee just shook his head as he watched Ducky who was waiting patiently as his assistant got recertified. Tony wondered if that dummy was the only thing Palmer had ever kissed and he chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, if autopsy gremlin has ever kissed anyone before," Tony replied.

Palmer's head instantly snapped up as he looked at Tony who was smirking with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at him for a moment with a scowl and Abby hit Tony gently in the arm.

"Okay Mr Palmer, that will do. Which one of you is going next?" Ducky asked.

"McGeek does, he has been waiting for this for months, haven't you McGoo?" Tony smiled.

"Okay then Timothy, she's all yours," Ducky said.

McGee shook his head at Tony before he walked over to where the dummy was and he knelt down as he performed the life saving procedure on the dummy. As he worked Tony turned to Ziva who was glancing around the room.

"I've always wondered, if someone ever head slapped Gibbs, would they need CPR?" Tony asked.

"I do not know," Ziva replied.

"You would probably need more than CPR if you head slapped the boss man," Abby said.

"Why did you ask that anyway?" Ziva questioned as she looked at Tony.

"I don't know. Just curious I guess," Tony shrugged.

"Well why don't you try it," Ziva suggested.

"Because I like breathing," Tony stated.

Ziva laughed at him and at that moment the elevator ding was heard as the metal doors parted. The agents all looked at the automatic autopsy doors to see Gibbs walk in through them.

Tony saw his boss was stood there with a warm cup of coffee in his left hand and Gibbs took a sip of it as he walked over to stand beside Ducky. A moment later McGee had finished getting his recertification and he stood up then brushed his pants down.

"Okay Timothy, who's next? Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Sure Duck," Gibbs said as he set his coffee down on a table near him.

Gibbs then took off his grey suit jacket and he went over to the dummy then knelt down. He instantly knew everything that he had to do and after a moment he was already getting tired. Tony was looking at Ziva and he smirked at her as an idea popped in to his head.

"Why don't you head slap Gibbs?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Because I am not that stupid," Ziva replied.

"Yeah right," Tony smirked.

Tony just laughed as he thought about what would happen if he head slapped Gibbs. The worst Gibbs would do would be to put him in a head lock and break his neck or probably head slap him so hard that he'd have concussion.

Tony watched his boss getting his recertification and he knew that he was taking a chance but he was going to head slap him. He could feel his stomach tying in knots as he knew that Gibbs might punch him and break his jaw or his nose. Tony knew he was over exaggerating but he knew something would definitely happen to him.

"Fine I'll do it," Tony whispered.

"Do what?" McGee asked.

"He is going to head slap Gibbs," Ziva whispered.

"Are you serious?" Abby asked.

"Yes I am," Tony nodded.

"Well it is a good thing we all know CPR then because you are going to need it once Gibbs is finished with you," Ziva said.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat already regretting making that decision and as he saw his boss stand back up then brush his pants down, he felt his heart racing at an abnormally high speed.

"Okay Jethro, who's next? Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Nope, I will go next, but Tony might need CPR soon," Abby said.

"Okay Abigail, go ahead," Ducky nodded.

Tony watched as his boss slid on his suit jacket and then picked up his cup of coffee as Abby walked over to the dummy that was on the ground. Tony gulped as he walked over to his boss and then he stopped behind him. It was like Gibbs knew he was there as he stopped drinking his coffee then cleared his throat.

"You want something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony didn't reply he just brought up his left hand to the back of Gibbs's head and then he swung it forward quickly. As the palm of his hand hit the back of his boss's head he prayed that his boss wouldn't kill him. The smack echoed through the autopsy and all eyes were now on Tony as Gibbs turned around with a seriously pissed look on his face. Gibbs didn't say a word for a moment and then he stared down at his agent with his blue eyes.

"I think that CPR recertification is going to come in hand. What do you think DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed this and this was inspired by a review I got on one of my other fics. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally decided to write a second chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

Tony just stood there petrified as his boss stared at him with his ice blue eyes, his heart was racing and it was pounding in his chest. The growl in Gibbs's voice had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his gut was in knots. Tony felt as though all the blood had drained from his face and he swallowed the lump in his throat, as the room was completely silent, then Gibbs set his cup of coffee down on the table near him.

Tony wondered if he was going to need CPR and he looked at Gibbs as the older mans eyes didn't leave him, Gibbs hadn't even blinked yet and then Tony noticed the slight curve of his lips as he smiled slightly. Gibbs didn't let the others see though and he instantly grabbed Tony by the back of his collar, as he pulled him out of the autopsy room.

Once they were outside Tony looked at Gibbs and went to open his mouth to say something, but Gibbs put a finger to Tony's lips. He then brought a hand up to Tony's head and brought it forward in a head slap, a slapping sound was heard and Tony winced slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, knowing that he had deserved that. Gibbs then put his ear as close to the autopsy door as he could with out being seen and he heard McGee, Ziva and Abby all laughing and saying what he would probably do to Tony.

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony who was standing there, scratching the back of his neck and Gibbs chuckled. Tony looked surprised that his boss hadn't killed him yet and that he was in fact laughing. Tony had rarely seen Gibbs laughing and he wondered if Gibbs was feeling okay as the only times Tony had seen Gibbs laugh was when Tony had got his tie jammed in the elevator and when he had spilled ketchup down his white shirt. Then also when he tripped and fell down a hill and when he ended up making out with a man. Gibbs seemed to be in a good mood at the moment though and Tony wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Boss, I'm sorry for head slapping you," Tony apologised.

"Don't let it happen again DiNozzo. Are we clear?" Gibbs asked.

"Crystal, boss," Tony nodded.

"Did they put you up to this?" Gibbs asked, pointing towards the autopsy room.

"They suggested it but they didn't make me do it boss," Tony explained.

"Well you sure have courage DiNozzo. They're in there thinking I'm going to disembowel you and shoot you," Gibbs smirked.

"You're not going to, are you?" Tony asked uneasily.

"Of course I won't, but they don't know that, do they?" Gibbs smiled.

Tony sighed in relief and all the fear that was inside of him had disappeared as his boss smiled at him. Gibbs then looked at Tony with a grin on his lips and he listened to the door again, listening to what his agents were saying, as he looked at Tony.

"So I'm off the hook?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yes, but if it ever happens again I-" Gibbs warned but was cut off.

"It won't boss. I promise," Tony cut in.

Gibbs nodded in approval as he smiled at his senior field agent and he wondered what he could do to get back at his agents. Tony was thinking the same thing as Gibbs and he wondered what he could do to scare them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"That we should get back at them," Tony replied.

"Exactly. Any suggestions?" Gibbs wondered.

"Well... You could act like you've killed me," Tony suggested.

"Sounds like a plan DiNozzo. Give me a few minutes and then come in," Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded and waited outside the autopsy room, leaning against a wall, as Gibbs walked back in the room. Gibbs walked in the room and all 5 pairs of eyes were on him as they all noticed that Tony wasn't with him.

"Boss, where's Tony?" McGee asked hesitantly.

"Where do you think?" Gibbs growled.

"You didn't hurt him did you Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs didn't reply as he walked around the room with a pissed look on his face and he stopped next to the agents. McGee and Ziva looked pale as they looked at eachother, they didn't think that Gibbs would actually hurt him. Abby wasn't worried though as she smiled at Gibbs, she knew he wouldn't hurt Tony and she knew by his eyes that he was only messing around with his two agents.

"So Boss, where's Tony?" Mcgee asked again.

"He'll be back in here shortly," Gibbs replied.

McGee and Ziva looked at Gibbs and then they both swallowed the lumps in their dry throats as they pictured Tony lying on one of the autopsy tables and there was sweat on McGee's brow and Ziva's lips were dry.

Gibbs could tell that they had suffered enough and he waited for Tony to walk back in. As if on cue Tony walked back in to the room and McGee and Ziva sighed in relief. Tony couldn't help but laugh at them and Gibbs joined in with him as he walked towards Tony.

"You should've seen your faces," Gibbs chuckled.

"You sounded terrified McGoo," Tony laughed.

"That was not funny Tony," Ziva stated.

"It was hilarious," Abby smiled.

"I actually thought you had killed him boss," McGee sighed.

"I didn't kill him this time, but like I said DiNozzo, it better not happen again," Gibbs said.

"It won't Boss," Tony replied.

**Thanks for reading guys. I wasn't going to do another chapter for this story but I know a lot of you wanted one, so I thought that I would. I'm going to be writing some new stories very soon, so if you want to request one, leave a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do, but I'll only be writing stories about Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not I apologise and I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
